Let Me Love You
by Ravens-Despair
Summary: This story is inspired by this drawing: http: insert slashes between : and www, com and deviation, and deviation and 10881149 That drawing is NOT mine. Robin loves Raven, but does Raven love Robin back?


Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer: **-insert disclaimer here-

**Note: **This story is inspired by a drawing on deviantart . com (look at the first description).

That drawing is **not** mine. This story is **not **a part of my "Raven and Robin's First Date" series. This story is also a one-shot.

* * *

"Robin, would you like to accompany me in watching this movie?" Starfire asked as she held up a DVD case. Robin checked the title. "50 First Dates". 

"Sure, Star. I'll watch the movie," Robin said as he put the newspaper down.

Starfire grinned and put on the DVD. Beast Boy walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked.

"50 First Dates, starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore," Robin answered as the movie started.

Cyborg walked into the living room, sipping soda.

"Ooh! 50 First Dates!" he cheered as he jumped down on the couch.

"Excuse me for a sec," Robin said as he got up from the couch.

He walked to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey Raven, me and the other Titans are watching 50 First Dates. Do you wanna watch?" he asked as he knocked.

Raven's door opened slightly. Only half of her face showed.

"No, I don't," she answered harshly.

"Oh come on, Rae. You never join us when we're doing something fun! Please watch it with us!" Robin begged.

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said as she tried to slam her door in his face, but Robin kept the door open.

Raven struggled to close her door, but Robin pushed it open.

"Okay, fine," she said as she gave in.

Robin smiled and waited for Raven to come out of her room. Raven stepped out and sped past Robin to the living room. Robin shrugged his shoulders and followed Raven to the living room. He saw Raven sitting on an empty couch in the corner. Instead of sitting in his normal spot by Starfire, he sat on the same couch as Raven. Raven looked annoyed. Robin watched the movie. During the movie, Raven got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. In there, she made herself a cup of Tazo Chai tea. Robin ran after her into the kitchen.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing?" he asked.

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Making a cup of tea, do you mind?" she answered harshly.

Raven stormed out of the kitchen with her mug of tea. Robin looked hurt. He sighed and looked down at his feet. _'Why does she hate me?' _he wondered as he walked back into the living room. The movie ended and Starfire took out the DVD. Beast Boy got up and stretched out. He yawned.

"That was a most wonderful movie," Starfire boasted.

Cyborg nodded as he stood up and burped.

"Smooth," Robin said sarcastically.

Raven pulled up her hood and walked into her room. Robin looked hurt once more.

"Why does she hate me?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Well at least she seems to hate you more than she hates me!" Beast Boy joked, "Maybe I can get a chance with her!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Beast Boy by his collar.

"Stay away from Raven, you hear?" he yelled angrily.

Beast Boy escaped Robin's grasp and backed away from him.

"I was just joking. Sorry, Robin," he said as he backed away into his room.

"God, Robin, he was just joking," Cyborg said as he stood up from the couch.

Robin sighed and walked into his room and went to bed.

-----------------------------

"What do you want for breakfast, Raven?" Robin asked the next morning. Raven looked at Robin strangely.

"You're cooking?" she asked in disbelief.

Robin nodded as he turned back to the sizzling eggs on the frying pan.

"I asked you a question. What do you want for breakfast?" Robin repeated.

Raven sat down at the table and opened up the newspaper.

"I'm not hungry," she lied.

Robin turned around to face Raven.

"Raven, you've got to eat something! You can't just have herbal tea every morning. You're always trying to avoid me," Robin said.

Raven glared at Robin, who turned back to finish cooking. Raven sighed and finished flipping through the newspaper.

"Mmm! What is that most glorious fragrance?" Starfire asked cheerfully as she waltzed into the kitchen.

Robin perked up. He smiled and turned to Starfire.

"That 'glorious fragrance' is my bacon, eggs and blueberry pancakes," Robin answered.

Raven sighed as the living room turned red and the trouble alarms blared. She phased through the wall and into the living room. She looked down at the red screen. Raven groaned as she slowly read the culprit.

"Mumbo Jumbo," she said through her gritted teeth.

Raven teleported into the kitchen to tell Robin and Starfire the news. Robin nodded and turned off the stove. He removed his idiotic apron and ran out the door. Raven walked out of the door as soon as everyone else left.

-------------------------------

"Well, that was pointless," Raven mumbled as she sunk into the couch.

The Titans were back from fighting Mumbo Jumbo, that weird blue magician. Raven picked up the first book that she could find and started reading it. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were pooped. They went into their rooms to settle down and chill out. Robin nodded and sat next to Raven. Robin stared into Raven's uncovered face. Raven stopped reading the book and stared at Robin.

"What?" she asked as Robin continued looking into her amethyst eyes.

Raven, getting very creeped out, stood up from the couch. Robin stood up with her. Suddenly, Robin locked his lips within Raven's. Raven, surprised by this sudden kiss, engulfed the room within her energy shield. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and continued to kiss her. Raven's eyes were wide open in surprise the whole time. When Robin let go, Raven looked down to the floor. She then retreated to her room. Robin, feeling rejected, sat on the floor near Raven's door.

"Why won't you let me love you? Why do you always avoid me and turn me away? Let me love you, Raven," Robin said sadly to Raven's door.

Thinking that Raven probably doesn't like him, Robin dragged himself to the living room. Sighing, Robin turned on the TV and sunk back into the couch. Robin felt a hand stroke his cheek. Then as Robin was about to say something, he felt someone kiss him on his lips. He opened his eyes to see the kisser. It was Raven. Raven smiled and kissed Robin, passionately, once more.

"And you thought that I didn't like you," Raven teased.

Robin smiled and kissed Raven. This time, she wasn't caught off guard. This time, Raven kissed him back and wrapped her arms around Robin, and Robin did the same.

"Thanks for letting me love you," Robin said with a smile.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Remember, this was NOT a part of my "Raven and Robin's First Date" series. I hope you enjoyed this story! Review! 


End file.
